imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire From Heaven
# # Core Issues # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Aftermath # # # | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Wikipedia = | Links = *WildStorm Rising *WorldStorm, a more recent crossover (and reboot) event in the Wildstorm Universe. }} Fire From Heaven crossover /Gallery/ Official Name Fire From Heaven Universe Wildstorm Universe First appearance Last appearance Sword Of Damocles Vol 1 1 Deathblow Vol 1 28 History Fire From Heaven was a company wide crossover event published by Wildstorm comics in 1996. The story ran across at least one issue of most Wildstorm titles at the time and several independent one-shots. The story tied into many events happening in the Wildstorm universe and unlike many major crossovers of the time Fire From Heaven did have a lasting impact on many of the characters involved. The crossover was one of the biggest crossovers ever in comics, but had its share of problems: delayed issues caused the planned reading order to change almost monthly. So much that the end, planned to take place in ''Fire from Heaven'' #2, had to take place in Deathblow #28. Also mandated participation in the crossover meant that many writers had to stop their own storylines to follow the storyline of the crossover. This had the side-effect that none of the issues involved were self-contained and readers had to buy the whole crossover to understand the story, even with short recaps in each issue. The story dealt with the coming of Damocles, an insane villain from another universe. On Earth, Damocles' opponent from his homeworld had been reborn as the superhero Sigma. Damocles was assisted in his quest by the Sword (an alternate reality version of Union), a group of alien bounty hunters, the fake Kaizen Gamorra and Miles Craven. Most of the story took place on the island-state Gamorra with a finale on the Moon. Consequences * One of the most significant events to happen during the story was the hero Deathblow sacrificing himself to defeat the main villain of the event, Damocles. * Miles Craven, head of International Operations and a major villain in the Wildstorm Universe, died. * Kaizen Gamorra, another major villain, was unmasked as an imposter and killed. The real Kaizen Gamorra would be restored as ruler of Gamorra. * DV8 was sent on its first mission. * Gen¹³-member Caitlin Fairchild was reunited with her father. Burnout found out his father was John Lynch. * Grifter rejoined the WildC.A.T.s. Spartan recovered memories of his life as Kherubim Lord and member of Team One. * Union came out of retirement, leading into a new series for the hero. * Stormwatch-member Flashpoint was revealed to be a traitor to the team and was killed. * The origin of the Gen Factor was revealed: Sigma. The Gen Factor was the source of superhuman powers for many characters in the Wildstorm Universe, including Team 7, Gen 12, Gen¹³ and DV8. * Cyberjack, the long-running member of Backlash's supporting cast, died during the incident. * Backlash discovered that he had a son - Aries. Issues # ''Sword Of Damocles'' #1 # ''Sigma'' #1 # ''Deathblow'' #26 Core Issues # ''Fire From Heaven'' #1 # ''Backlash'' #19 # ''Gen¹³'' #10 # ''Wetworks'' #16 # ''StormWatch'' #35 # ''Sigma'' #2 # ''WildC.A.T.s'' #29 # ''Deathblow'' #27 # ''Gen¹³'' #11 # ''Backlash'' #20 # ''Wetworks'' #17 # ''StormWatch'' #36 # ''WildC.A.T.s'' #30 # ''Sigma'' #3 Aftermath # ''Sword Of Damocles'' #2 # ''Fire From Heaven'' #2 # ''Deathblow'' #28 Paraphernalia Items: None known. Vehicles: None known. Weapons: None known. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * No trivia. Recommended Reading * No issues listed Links and References *WildStorm Rising *WorldStorm, a more recent crossover (and reboot) event in the Wildstorm Universe. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Wildstorm Comics titles Category:Crossovers